Sangheili-Jiralhanae war
|place = *Several planets under control of the Swords of Sanghelios *DoisacHalo Waypoint: The Return (Motion Comic Adaptation)Halo Encyclopedia |result = Ongoing as of 2559Halo: Evolutions: The Return - '' It was a terrible war. The Prophets provided the Jiralhanae with powerful new weapons, hoping that they would in turn defend their Prophets against our wrath. But when the Prophets went into hiding, the lack of leadership allowed the Jiralhanae to return to their savage nature and they soon began to fight against each other. This lack of solidarity made them much easier prey. Some of my fellow commanders continue that fight even now.'' |side1 = *Sangheili **Swords of Sanghelios **Various other Sangheili groups |side2 = *Jiralhanae **Lydus' Pack **Tem'Bhetek's faction **Hekabe's clan **Various other Jiralhnae groups |commanders1 = *Kaidon Thel 'Vadam *Unnamed Sangheili Shipmaster (The Return) |commanders2 = *Lydus *Tem'Bhetek† *Hekabe† |forces1 = Sangheili forces |forces2 = Jiralhanae forces |casual1 = UNSC *UNSC Navy **1 UNSC Diplomatic Shuttle Covenant Separatists *Vadam Keep **All Sangheili Commanders |casual2 = *Numerous Jiralhanae *Numerous Kig-Yar Snipers *Numerous Storm Unggoy |battles = *Jiralhanae Uprising *Battle of Ealen IV }} The Sangheili-Jiralhanae war was a major conflict between the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae after the events of the Human-Covenant war and a continuation of the Great Schism. Background Tensions and rivalry already existed between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae, long before the Human-Covenant war. However, it was the Changing of the Guard that eventually lead to actual battles between the two species. This event helped split the Covenant Empire, by ejecting the entire Sangheili species, and ultimately end the Great war. History Fighting Continues Fighting continued directly after the end of the Great Schism. Initially the Jiralhanae were winning due to the remaining Prophets providing organization and resources, but the tables turned when they went into hiding. The Jiralhanae started fighting against each other giving the Sangheili the advantage. The Covenant had settled the Jiralhanae on resource-rich worlds.Halo: Escalation Issue #1 - page 14 However, since the Jiralhanae are "decades behind the other Covenant races technologically," they had to steal supplies from the Sangheili because they did not have the ability to mine and use the resources they already possessed. Since the Jiralhanae had little communication within their kind,Halo: Escalation Issue #1 - page 15 these attacks were highly disorganised. Massacres Against the Jiralhanae At the start of the war, some fanatical Sangheili embarked upon a genocidal campaign hunting down and killing all Jiralhanae they came across. One radical group of Sangheili were the Silent Shadow squad under the command of Resa 'Azavayl, fueled by vengeance they sought to slaughter any Jiralhanae they encountered. They had wiped out Jiralhanae forces and their subordinates on an armory near Victors' Truth, the Corvette Adherent, the northern highlands of Thalia, and a substation orbiting Sansar. 'Azavayl's Silent Shadow squad even eradicated the former Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Tartarus' crew aboard the CCS-Cruiser Rapid Conversion.Halo: Tales from Slipspace - Hunting Party The Silent Shadow squad went to attack the SDV-class heavy corvette Elegy's Lament, ''but they were unaware that it was lead by Atriox and the Banished. After killing several Jiralhanae forces, the Silent Shadow squad encountered Atriox who tried to talk to them into a peaceful resolution. Atriox offered to hire the Sangheili and claimed he had no affiliation to the Jiralhanae responsible for massacring the Sangheili during the Great Schism.Halo: Tales from Slipspace - Hunting "I am not Tartarus or some fanatic. I am not Truth. I am not Regret. I am their remedy.", Atriox As a result, the Silent Shadow Squad began to view Atriox as "other".Halo: Tales from Slipspace - Hunting Party - "Agreed. Atriox is of a kind with our enemies, but he is OTHER, and an ally worth considering.", Silent Shadow squad Sangheili Despite this, 'Azavayl was not forgiving of Atriox and tried to kill him. Before he could attack Atriox, 'Azavayl's own Silent Shadow squad betrayed him and stabbed him with their energy swords. The remaining members of the Silent Shadow squad remarked that old hatreds were holding them back from a better future, and were then recruited into the Banished as mercenaries. Massacres Against the Sangheili In 2553, two hiding San'Shyuum had many Jiralhanae forces working for them. The two San'Shyuum: Boru'a'Neem and Prelate Tem'Bhetek, sought revenge against the Sangheili species for the destruction of High Charity and the Covenant Empire. 'Bhetek's family was killed in the Flood invasion of High Charity, and he held Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum and the Fleet of Retribution responsible for it. 'Bhetek and his Jiralhanae forces attacked Rahnelo killing many Sangheili civilians in hopes to draw out attention from 'Vadum's CAS-class assault carrier [[Shadow of Intent|''Shadow of Intent]]. 'Vadum with the help of his crew and a Rahnelo Scion Sangheili female named Tul 'Juran, pursued 'Bhetek when they were ambushed at Duraan. Another battle ensued between 'Vadum's Sangheili forces and 'Bhetek's Jiralhanae forces. 'Bhetek was captured but escaped and regrouped with 'a'Neem only to be betrayed by him. 'a'Neem ordered Yanme'e forces to open fire and mortally wound 'Bhetek. Bleeding and slowly dying, 'Bhetek listened as 'a'Neem revealed his plan to use a miniature prototype Halo ring to genocide the Sangheili homeworld. These plans were foiled as 'Vadum and 'Juran invaded the miniature Halo ring and killed 'a'Neem. Devastated by his betrayal, 'Bhetek forgave 'Vadum and sacrificed himself by blowing up the miniature Halo as the Sangheili escaped.Halo: Shadow of Intent Following the conflict, 'Vadum had grown tired of war.Halo: Fractures - Halo: Shadow of Intent - page 135 - "I am tired. And I don't want to fight anymore"Halo: Fractures - Halo: Shadow of Intent - page 171 - "It's not the battles you've fought that make you tired. It's realizing you still have more to fight" He was debriefed by his comrade, friend, and now superior: Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. 'Vadum told 'Vadam that he will seek out more hiding San'Shyuum, but this time he would determine which ones are innocent and which ones are guilty to prevent more needless suffering. Attempted Peace Negotiations In 2558, both sides wanted to reach some sort of agreement. Since the Jiralhanae forces were distrustful of the Sangheili, they agreed on Thel 'Vadam s proposition to have humans mediate their discussion. The UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios realised that pacifying the Jiralhanae forces were in the best interest of everyone, so it was humanity's job to make that clear to the Jiralhanae. In order to try and establish an agreement, the Swords of Sanghelios requested several high-ranking humans of the UNSC to sit in their discussions and mediate negotiations on the neutral planet of Ealen IV. On part of the humans, Admiral Terrence Hood and Captain Thomas Lasky were chosen as negotiators, the Sangheili were represented by Kaidon Thel 'Vadam and the Jiralhanae by the Elder Chieftain Lydus. They agreed also that each faction should have a strong military force, Spartans, Sangheili Commanders and Jiralhanae Captains alike. The negotiations were soon attacked by Banshees from Vata Gajat's Mercenary Group, killing multiple Sangheili Commandos.Halo: Escalation Issue #1 - page 20 The Jiralhanae Lydus assumed Thel 'Vadam was behind the attack, but Thel denied this accusation and started fighting the Remnant forces as well.Halo: Escalation Issue #1 - page 22 - 24 Despite surviving the attack, no peace agreement between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae was reached. Ongoing battles In 2559, some Sangheili had resumed hostility, and were winning in their genocidal campaign against the Jiralhanae as the latter had splintered and begun to fight among each other. While the lack of Jiralhanae solidarity gave the upper hand to their Sangheili opponents, ironically the Sangheili had already been fighting amongst each other for several years as well. Gallery Schism-full.jpg|The war. HE Battle of Ealen IV.jpg|The destruction of Infinity's shuttle. Appearances *''The Return'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Shadow of Intent'' *''Halo: Tales From Slipspace'''' - Hunting Party'' Sources Category:Sangheili-Jiralhanae war